


Plant Shenanigans

by dewdroponleaf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Enemas, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewdroponleaf/pseuds/dewdroponleaf
Summary: Tentacle Porn





	Plant Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> My god, 2k of tentacle porn and I've already got over 30 kudos.
> 
> Well, since school is out for the winter and this got unexpectedly popular I guess leave a comment if there's any kinks you want to see me write about? I don't do scat, or actual bestiality, but other than that I'm cool with it

The sky was a perfect blue that day, dotted with small puffs of cottony clouds. The kind that brought to mind old picnics and lazy Sunday afternoons, rocking on the back porch with a good book. Sadly, today was not one of those leisurely days-they had been up since dawn packing everything Joo Hyun would need for his trip. Bottles and jars of glowing, slimy things that Manjoon didn't feel comfortable holding, dried herbs, something that resembled a long, dried-out snake husk...all meticulously packed away in his bag for market. Manjoon made several trips back and forth, fetching him his bag and his long traveling coat, as well as a pail of bread and meat for the long journey.

"Alright, honey. You be good while I go away and I'll bring you back a gift. Alright?" Joo Hyun cooed, gathering his husband up in his arms and planting kisses all over his baby face. 

Manjoon nuzzled into him affectionately, running a hand over the defined chest. Even after marriage, he still loved how strong and bulky he was in direct contrast to his slender frame. It made him feel protected, safe. "Have fun. Be sure to sell lots of potions, alright?" 

Joo Hyun was the potions master of their little village, and everyone flocked to him for his remedies, even from out of town. He could've gone to bigger places, the royal court even, but he claimed he couldn't be bothered when he had everything he wanted right here. Anyway, they had more than enough to nestle down in this cozy cottage and make a comfortable living.

The smaller man purred as he received a soft peck on the lips, accompanied by the scrape of his stubble. "I better be off. I can't have you tempting me to stay here." Joo Hyun sighed, breaking away from him. Manjoon followed him outside and waved him goodbye until he had disappeared into the woods. 

Finally returning into the house, Manjoon gave a sigh of contentment. He missed his husband dearly, but now he finally had some time all to himself. Right after he finished up the chores, of course.

Spurred on by this prospect, Manjoon happily headed towards the closet for some cleaning agents and clothesline.

*~*

Manjoon had just finished sweeping the second floor when he noticed something rather unusual. A sweet, flowery scent was hanging in the air, faint but definitely noticeable. He didn't recognize it at once, and stopped to take a deep breath. A bouquet of scents caressed his nose, from the gentle sweetness of the lily to the freshness of clover and the candy of honeysuckle. No perfume maker could create its match-it was divine, how they melded together smooth as caramel. Almost in a trance Manjoon set out in search of the source.

The lovely scent only grew stronger and stronger, but when Manjoon stopped in front of what seemed to be the source he couldn't help but hesitate. It seemed to be coming from beyond the door of Joo Hyun's study, a place that he had been warned to stay away from because of how many dangerous specimens he had in there. 

He'd only set foot in the room once before getting caught by Joo Hyun. It was just a bit of harmless fun-he'd just meant to scare him a bit, but he had never seen his husband so angry. Taking his frail wrists in one hand he'd pinned him against the desk and taken a wooden hairbrush to his full cheeks, never letting him up before he was crying like a child with his ass throbbing red. 

To be honest, he wasn't entirely put off by the spanking itself, but Joo Hyun had looked so sad as he cradled him and rubbed a salve into the inflamed skin. "Honey, there's stuff in there that could kill a man just by breathing it in the wrong way. It's why I have so many protective spells and barriers around the breeding area. But I'm not perfect. I might forget to put up those barriers after I get out. What if you accidentally wandered in there and I lost you? Do you think I'd be able to live with myself if I did?" Joo Hyun asked, and for the first time Manjoon had seen tears in his eyes. That just tore his heart in two, and since then he'd never, ever gone near the room. 

But everything was warm and tingly, a gentle, demanding heat curling in his lower belly. Unable to resist, Manjoon pushed open the door. 

The airy space was devoid of much else other than rows of books upon books, all devoted to potion-making and its ingredients. Manjoon looked around, utterly confused until he spotted a single pot on the large wooden desk. A lone flower poked out through the soil, five fresh white petals delicately closed around a fluffy yellow ball of pollen. Manjoon cocked his head, wondering how such a small thing could have such a strong scent. He headed toward it, giving it a delicate sniff. It smelled of cut grass, disappointingly simple. 

But just as Manjoon took a step back, his legs gave way and he crumpled to the floor, unbearably dizzy. The scent seemed to be spreading through his nerved, twisting them into grotesque pretzels until he was screaming in agony from the aching, stringy pain.

Poison, Manjoon barely gasped out in his head. No. This couldn't be happening. But his eyes were already closing, and the throbbing pain was pushing his eyes shut. It really was the end, wasn't it? It was-

Suddenly, something soft and slimy pushed inside his mouth. Manjoon couldn't register the taste at first, but as it scraped against his tongue he discoveted it was sweet. What was more, with each suck his aching head began to feel lighter, unpleasant throbbing melting away like snow in spring. 

Finally the pain had faded enough to open his eyes. Manjoon found that the something in his mouth was long and green, extending out from one of the compartments in Joo Hyun's desk. He realized he probably should've let the tentacle go, but all too late he realized the liquid was having an entirely different effect on him. He gave a muffled moan around the firm softness, moving a hand to his aching cock and stroking himself. It took no time at all to reach completion, tipping his head back in a heady groan as thick, hot white spattered the floor. 

"Ooh..." The brunette sighed, eyes hazy as he wrung out the last drops of pleasure. Bathed in languid warmth, he even contemplated just curling down on the floor and falling asleep just like that until Joo Hyun came back.

Except he couldn't, he thought as the cloud of arousal slowly dissipated. He wouldn't dare do that, not to him. What would he say if he knew he had broken his promise? A wave of shame overcame him, weighing his stomach down like lead. Joo Hyun never asked anything of him, to the point where Manjoon almost felt guilty about it. He'd only asked for this one thing and he couldn't even manage that. Some husband he was. 

He let the tentacle drop from his mouth and rose to his feet, searching for a rag so he could clean up his mess. It took him a few minutes before he found something suitable-the study was one of the few locations in the house that he wasn't familiar with.

Oddly enough, when he got back there was nothing to be found. Just the lone tentacle, lying innocently on the floor. Manjoon frowned-he could've sworn it had gotten everywhere. Had he somehow hallucinated the entire thing with that flower? 

No matter. He had surely overstayed his welcome. Manjoon got to his feet and pattered towards the door, stretching his hand out for the doorknob.

But before his hand never connected to the metal, a long, green vine slithered around his wrist like lightning and jerked it back.

"Wha-" Manjoon yelped, but before he could react three more shot out and grasped his limbs, simply lifting him away from the door. He might as well have been a kitten in the hands of its owner-no matter how hard he squirmed or bit or scratched the vines simply didn't care, just constricted around him tighter as they maneuvered him so he was practically lying on a bed of tentacles. A helpless wail left his throat as he felt them crawl inside his loose pants and cotton shirt, warm and slick against his skin. 

To make matters worse as they slided over his chest they found his nipples, massaging and squeezing the hard nubs. He was embarrassingly sensitive there, to the point where with a bit of dirty talk Joo Hyun could make him come without touching anything else. In minutes Manjoon was already panting from the exertion of trying not to come.

Somehow in the midst of the stimulation they managed to pull his pants down, leaving his lower body naked and exposed to the cool air. 

"Please, stop! Don't...not there!" The brunette begged tearfully as he felt more tentacles slide over his lower half. The tentacles seemed to be exploring, rubbing themselves against the crack of his ass and curling around his cock. Much to his shame, he felt the familiar spike and burn of arousal churning in his belly as his shaft and tip were teased and stroked mercilessly by the moist firmness. 

Heaving sobs racked the brunette's thin frame, overwhelmed by both shame and arousal. He'd never pleasured himself on his own before, always taught that only his husband was supposed to do that. Pinning him down and furling him open with his lips, tongue, fingers...anything to reduce him to a begging wreck as he came so hard he saw stars, painting his own stomach white-

No! Manjoon shook his head violently, fighting off any more erotic thoughts. But despite his efforts his body only seemed to grow hotter and more taut, especially in the areas where the excretions of the tentacles had smeared on.

As a particularly fat tentacle began to poke at his entrance, Manjoon tried to draw his legs closed against the intrusion. The tentacles didn't like that in the slightest, hooking around his slender ankles and bending them over his head to completely expose his tight little hole. Manjoon could see the tentacle quivering as it poised itself between his legs, but to his shame nothing but dizzying heat coiled in his groin at the sight. Head cloudy with arousal he desperately fought the thought of it penetrating him, filling him up with its girth and pumping in and out-

"Ah!" He squeaked as the tentacle suddenly pushed up against the taut ring of muscle, massaging and coaxing as its own slick juices eased the way. A litany of pleas and moans left parted lips as it inched its way in until it was half sheathed inside him, surprisingly firm and hard for how it looked. 

Manjoon's addled brain was powerless to stop himself from admitting his own twisted desires. It felt...good. Missing the scorching heat of having a flesh and blood cock inside him, but the feeling of fullness was still more than enough to have him anticipating the next move. 

He was quickly rewarded as they suddenly started moving in and out in an irregular rhythm, going so deep that it felt as though it would hit his stomach then suddenly pulling out again. It was clear it had no time for considering Manjoon's needs, the fucking growing more brutal and faster. Tears gathered in his eyes, feeling so used and hating how he got off on it.

But even during its relentless pistoning it managed to make the tiniest of brushes with his prostate, stringing Manjoon along but never quite bringing him off. Almost no time passed before he began thrusting his hips into the invading tentacle, trying to pleasure himself but never quite able to satisfy.

But finally, in the midst of its reckless coupling it somehow managed to hit that magical spot inside him dead on, making Manjoon throw his head back in a scream as the orgasm he had been so desperate for ripped through him. The world could've fallen away around him and he wouldn't have known, disintegrating into bliss.

He gasped and blinked the tears out of his eyes as he slowly regained consciousness, bottom still full. The tentacles had stopped for some reason, but when Manjoon gave a test pull they still remained steadfast. 

But suddenly, he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. A lone tentacle was siphoning up the semen he had released, searching for every last drop. Fascinated, Manjoon watched it work busily into the various burrows of the plant. That must've been what had happened before, after the flower. 

Perhaps it was a source of food to them? Manjoon didn't know. Either way, it seemed to be valuable to them.

The realization dawned on him too late, as the tentacle rose up and turned towards him almost as though it had eyes.

"No-please, stop!" Manjoon cried. Unfortunately the tentacle was incapable of human speech comprehension, and dove towards him, making every tentacle come to life simultaneously.

It was a regular cesspool of inhuman lust. Manjoon was no more than a hole to be used, bred with for more of his precious essence. The tentacles seemed to have a sixth sense for anal pleasure spots, relentlessly stimulating them as well as his cock and nipples until he could no longer utter protests, even without the giant tentacle gagging his mouth and shooting sweet liquid down his throat that only made him climax more and harder.

Once or twice he felt a hot liquid spurt into his ass, filling him up until it dripped down around the tentacle in his anus. That always got him the hardest orgasms, no matter how many he had gone through. 

But Manjoon was only human, and he was wearing out. How many days had passed? He had no food except for the regular deposits of plant ejaculate, and he was slowly starving. This was his punishment, Manjoon thought feebly. If only he had listened to his husband, he wouldn't be here. This was how he was to die, he was sure of it.

"Joonie!!"

Manjoon's heart jolted at the foreign voice, impossibly loud compared to the dull squelch of the tentacles violating his hole. Was he hearing things now? 

But suddenly, the tentacles simultaneously dropped him and Manjoon crashed to the floor. Manjoon moaned softly as a pair of arms snatched him up, forcing him to look at his savior.

"Joonie! Oh, please be alright!" Joo Hyun cried, cradling him. The brunette smiled stupidly at the halo of light behind him before finally passing out for the first time in a week.

*~*

Manjoon woke up to a a delicious smell of soup permeating the air. He was in their shared bed, tucked under the covers with his beloved stuffed bear in his arms.

He tried to sit up, but found himself too weak to. His award-winning Zaphyr berry jelly would've had more structural integrity than his muscles, barely lasting a second before flopping down again. A sudden fear spiked through him. Was he alone? Had Joo Hyun abandoned him?

"Joonie? Are you awake?" The older man asked, running to his bedside so he could cup his face. 

"Joo Hyun? You're back?" He asked numbly. Joo Hyun nodded, still clutching him. 

"I sold out faster than I expected, so I came here to be with you." He said, removing his hands. Even Manjoon was surprised to hear himself whine, desperately nudging his head on his leg for him to resume stroking. Joo Hyun shushed him, scooping him up so he was curled up against his broad chest. "Shh, shh. It's okay, sweet pea. I'm here. I'll keep you safe." He cooed, planting light kisses all over his face and neck. Manjoon closed his eyes, feeling himself soak up the love and affection as if he was a sponge.

"What...was that?" He croaked, once he'd had enough. A glass rim tapped at his lips, and he drank thirstily from the cool, sweet water. A minty tang struck his throat, and suddenly strength flowed back into him.

Joo Hyun put back the glass once Manjoon had had his fill. "That was a...new specimen. I've been training it, the slime is effective on lots of poisons." Like the flower, Manjoon noted. "But I never realized it could do that." Joo Hyun added.

"It reacted that way when it drank my cum." Manjoon said tiredly. Joo Hyun's eyebrows rose up, but he said nothing. That didn't mean Manjoon missed the disapproving frown, his stomach sinking.

"Your cum? Why would that be in my office?" He asked. Manjoon felt himself shrink even further, but he was too devoted to his husband to lie to him. He gave him a bare-bones description of his search for the plant, and the subsequent poisoning. 

He expected anger, disappointment, even disgust. But on the contrary, a fearful glance upwards told him he was...smiling?

"Hm, so that's what you did. You disobeyed me when I clearly told you not to go in my study, nearly got yourself killed, and got violated by a tentacle monster." The older man said in a playful tone that hardly matched his words.

"S-sorry...?" Manjoon asked uncertainly. 

"Well, sorry doesn't cut it now does it? I told you about this, even spanked you for it. And yet you didn't listen." Joo Hyun cupped Manjoon's chin and forced him to look up. "I think you deserve a bit of punishment. Don't you?" He purred.

Manjoon nodded feebly. Joo Hyun smiled and pulled back the covers, revealing him in one of shirts and long black socks, snug on his slender thighs. Manjoon frowned-he certainly didn't remember this wardrobe change.

"And you're dressed for the occasion." Joo Hyun lifted the hem of his shirt, revealing cute, baby blue panties. Trimmed with black lace and ribbon, they softly clung to his every curve demanding to be felt.

Crimson with shame at how the tight silk was causing his dick to slowly stiffen, Manjoon hurriedly pulled his hem back down to cover them.

"Did you put these on me while I was?..."

"Ah, yeah. I bought these for you, wanted to see how good you looked in them." Joo Hyun said, pulling his hem up again to stare. Manjoon instinctively covered himself with his hands, but they were quickly snatched away by Joo Hyun and pinned to the small of his back.

"Ah, ah. Naughty thing. Can't keep your hands to yourself, hm?"

Manjoon felt his wrists being bound by a thin cord, rendering him unable to shield his arousal from Joo Hyun's lustful eyes. He was already fully hard again, cock straining against the silk trappings. Joo Hyun reached around to rub the tip in circles, feeling moisture leak through.

"Aw, look at you leaking all over yourself. You little whore." Joo Hyun taunted, giving him a harsh slap on his ass and making him cry out. "Now go get me my wooden hairbrush. You know the one."

Manjoon whimpered, both dreading and anticipating what he meant by that. He headed into the bathroom, where a large wooden hairbrush with an oval back sat innocently on the marbletop sink. After trying to grab the brush with his bound hands and failing miserably, Manjoon resigned himself to picking the brush up in his mouth like some dog and carrying it back.

"Good boy." Joo Hyun praised him mockingly, wiping the handle clean. The brunette was roughly pulled over to a wooden table and bent over it, held there by the small of his back. The feeling of dread began to slowly overtake anticipation, knowing that being bent over the table along with his wrists being bound all meant that this was a punishment spanking, not a fun one. 

Manjoon felt fingers curl into the waistband of his panties, expecting them to be dragged down. But to his surprise Joo Hyun sharply yanked them up between his cheeks, exposing him in a way that was somehow more humiliating than being naked entirely.

"Now, honey, since you've been so bad today you're not going to count. I decide when you've had enough, and if you've learned your lesson. Understand?" Joo Hyun asked. Manjoon whimpered, nodding his head. That earned him another harsh slap.

"Use your words, dear."

"Y-yes...sir." Manjoon barely managed to say. 

Warm hands massaged his ass, fingers digging into the succulent flesh. It was something to prevent serious bleeding and scarring, and it felt so good, Manjoon wished that it could go on for a bit longer. But it stopped all too soon and the cool wooden surface of the hairbrush replaced it. 

Joo Hyun traced patterns into his plump cheeks with the hairbrush, slowly building up anticipation until blood was thrumming in Manjoon's ears. 

The first slap came crashing down, leaving a lasting sting and a round pink mark on the creamy skin. Manjoon sucked in a sharp breath, feeling the aching burn branching out from the spot.

Several more followed, peppered evenly over his bottom and slowly tinting it a rosy pink. Gasps and whimpers fell from the younger man's parted lips as he unknowingly pushed his hips backward into the brush for more, unable to see how he was causing Joo Hyun to grow harder and harder until he had to pause and squeeze his dick at the base to keep from coming.

"Tell me, hon. What on earth were you thinking? Didn't I explain to you why I didn't want you going in there?" Joo Hyun scolded, delivering a particularly hard blow to his ass. More followed at an unforgiving pace, slowly turning the previously pink skin a dull red.

"I...I wanted...a flower." Manjoon gasped out, body shaking from the exertion of holding back his tears.

"A flower? You could've gotten a thousand from our garden. Why would you go in there?"

"I-it smelled so nice...I couldn't...help it." Manjoon whimpered, voice hitching. A squeal escaped him as the hairbrush came down _hard_ on the roundest part of his cheeks, now red as a cherry.

"That's-no-excuse." Joo Hyun said sternly, punctuating each word with a spank until the brunette was barely managing not to cry. "Clearly, you can't listen properly with just a spanking. Let's see if this teaches you to be more obedient."

Manjoon whimpered in dread as Joo Hyun suddenly yanked his panties down to his knees, exposing him completely. The hand on his back was taken off and something clinked and rustled behind him, leaving him confused as something cool and smooth brushed up against his abused ass. 

A scream tore his throat as Joo Hyun whipped his belt across the bruised skin, fiery pain knocking the breath out of him. Unable to hold it back any longer, Manjoon broke down crying helplessly. The belt came down on his ass two more times before the leather clinked to the ground, and Joo Hyun tenderly scooped up his sobbing lover.

"Shh, shh. Pretty little thing, taking your punishment so well. You did so good, babe..." Manjoon shuddered at the murmured praise, clinging to his neck as if letting go would be the end of the world. Joo Hyun smiled into the delicate shoulder, pulling his panties back up and carrying the brunette over to the bed. As he set him down he stifled a grin at how he was still hard and dripping, even after all that. He really was a masochist at heart.

When the sobs had quieted into gentle hiccups, Joo Hyun wiped Manjoon's face with a handkerchief and cradled his face. "Well? Do you want to show me how sorry you are?" He asked playfully, pressing his lips to the soft curve of his forehead. Utterly submissive, Manjoon obediently made his way down to Joo Hyun's crotch, opening up his pants and taking out his stiff, throbbing member. It was firm but soft like velvety steel, and Manjoon could feel himself getting even wetter at the prospect of what he was about to do. 

The bulbous tip slid into his mouth, filling it up completely. Manjoon suckled gently at the hot firmness, rather embarrassed at how it was soothing him. Salt, bitterness, and musk enveloped his tongue, catching the first drops of precome. 

After he had gotten used to having something so big in his mouth he worked his way down slowly, breathing through his nose just like Joo Hyun had taught him. Tiny sparks of pleasure shot straight to his leaking dick as Joo Hyun let out breathy moans, fingers curling into caramel strands.

He wondered if he could take it all, right down to the roots. He had tried many times before and always failed, coughing uncontrollably with tears in his eyes. But right now he was in that floaty, submissive mood where pleasing his husband took priority over all else. Steeling his nerves he shut his eyes and began to force the hot, thick shaft down his throat.

Oddly enough, Manjoon found that it wasn't as uncomfortable as it was when he had tried before. Had the tentacles somehow bred him to be like that? Either way, he eagerly inched towards the base, nose almost touching the thatch of curls.

"Fuck, fuck. You naughty little thing. Where'd you learn to do something like that?" Joo Hyun gasped, yanking him off so hard tears of pain slid down his cheeks. Manjoon was pushed down onto the bed face first, rough hands grabbing him and spreading him wide. A squelching sound came from behind him, which he recognized as Joo Hyun scooping out one of his own concoctions from a jar-a glistening salve with a clean, grassy scent that prevented tearing or damage and also somehow acted as lube. He could hear the soft sounds as Joo Hyun slicked up his cock, which only got him even more worked up.

At last Joo Hyun grabbed his hips again. Manjoon expected a finger or two to thrust into his hole, maybe even three if he was that worked up, but he didn't expect the scalding, engorged head to press right up against him.

"N-no!...that's too big..." Manjoon yelped, instinctively shying away. He got a hard slap on his bruised ass for his efforts, hands grabbing his hips so hard they were sure to leave finger-shaped marks by the next morning.

"You liked it enough when you had those tentacles shoved up your pretty little hole." Joo Hyun growled, pushing into him mercilessly.

Whimpers and cries filled the room as Manjoon was split open on Joo Hyun's cock, bound hands fluttering helplessly behind him. The swollen head popped through the tight rim with some effort, but that didn't mean the rest of it was any easier to take as the scorching heat filled him up until he thought he was going to melt on the inside. 

"Now you remember this next time you want to go and get your slutty ass filled by something else." Joo Hyun said menacingly, once he was fully sheathed inside the tight, slender body. Manjoon wailed as he pulled his hips back out and slammed into him, hitting his prostate dead on and sending a fresh pulse of pain and pleasure through him. "If you want something that bad in your ass, I'll tie you up and throw you to my friends. They'd breed you like the whore you are. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Manjoon whimpered at the thought, disgusted by anyone other than his husband touching him like that. "N-no! No, please..."

"Then you keep your legs closed. No one else gets to make you come. You get that?" 

"Y-yes sir!" The brunette sobbed as Joo Hyun fucked into him mercilessly, thrusts growing more frantic and erratic as he approached his climax.

With a guttural moan he filled the lithe body beneath him to the brim with thick, pearly seed, on the verge of overflowing. The feeling of completely being filled by his husband caused Manjoon to reach climax as well, shaking and gasping as he crumbled with pleasure, coating the sheets below him with cum.

"Ugh...here, baby. Let me clean you up." Joo Hyun muttered, untying his hands and setting him down on a dry spot.

A loud rumbling came from his belly just then, making him blush as he clutched his stomach. The potion had given him strength, but he hadn't eaten in days and could've bolted down a horse. "Oh, of course. You must be hungry!" Joo Hyun said, laying him back down and bustling out. A minute later he came back with a tray, laden with a bowl of chicken soup and some bread. Manjoon gulped it all down, feeling as though it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.

"Slow down, hon. you'll choke." Joo Hyun murmured, rubbing his back. Manjoon actually had to gasp for air, so focused on filling his empty stomach he forgot to breathe.

It was such an alien sensation, being full. Manjoon rubbed his stomach contentedly while Joo Hyun cleaned up, already feeling sleep weigh down his eyelids.

"Go on and sleep, darling. Don't mind me. I'm not doing enough around here anyhow." He reassured him, still holding the plate and bowl. Manjoon shook his head and held out his arms with a big pout. Joo Hyun laughed, setting the dishes back down and climbing in beside him. Manjoon gave a blissful whine as he was engulfed in warmth, pressing his ear against the steady thumping of his heartbeat. 

"Aw. You missed me, didn't you?" Joo Hyun asked, pulling him up so he was nose to nose with him.

"I was so scared...I thought I was going to starve to death." Manjoon whispered, nudging the tip of his nose against his.

"Honey, I would never let that happen to you. You know how hard I worked to get you? I'm not going to go and lose you now." Joo Hyun said softly, capturing his lips in a kiss. Comforted and loved, Manjoon fell into a soothing, dreamless sleep.


End file.
